Zootopia Tales
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: One-Shots! La historia de Nick y Judy continua en Zootopia, nuevas aventuras, nuevos amigos y una nueva amistad que podría terminar en algo más. Nick x Judy.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

_Hola Zootopianos! Pues que puedo decir, caí yo también. Después de un año o tal vez más de tener un gran bloqueo, esta historia vino a mi solita, espero recordar como se hace esto jajaja._

 _Serán pequeños one-shots relacionados entre ellos._

 _Disclaimer: Zootopia obviamente no me pertenece, si no sería sumamente feliz (y rica tal vez)._

 _.-._

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

 **.-.**

La conferencia de prensa había salido bien esta vez, Judy se había asegurado de que no se le fuera la lengua con cosas que no quería decir. No quería volver a tener un malentendido con Nick o con alguien más.

-Eso estuvo bien, Zanahorias- le dijo Nick cuando ella se bajó del estrado donde ahora el Jefe Bogo daba unas palabras a la prensa.

-Menos mal, no quería volver a equivocarme- repondió Judy mientras le daba un amistoso golpe.

-Eh eh! – Nick se sobó el brazo –cuidado con esos puñetazos, golpeas como una coneja –

-Ah si? Entonces por que te quitas?-le dijo fanfarrona.

Nick se volvió hacia ella con su típica sonrisa –Estoy cansado y adolorido Zanahorias, saltar de un vagón en movimiento, huir de borregos locos, caer 3 metros a la fosa de un museo no pintan entre las actividades que realizo cotidianamente-

-Pensé que tu vida estaba más llena de aventuras, Wilde... pero por esta vez te daré la razón- admitió Judy mirando de nuevo al estrado donde la conferencia había terminado y todos comenzaban a marcharse a sus casas. Ellos también comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, mientras se despedían agitando las patas de alguno de los presentes  
–Ehh…. Nick?- titubeó Judy una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance visual del resto de los presentes. El zorro se volvió hacia ella confundido por su tono de voz–Volverás al puente? –

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa a Nick y paró en seco. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir donde fuera incluso si hacía buen uso de sus encantos podría quedarse a dormir unos días en algún hotel medianamente decente, pero sabía que comentarle eso a ella no la pondría más tranquila, al contrario. Podía imaginarse perfectamente su cara de reproche. Río para sus adentros.

Además no es como si ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, apenas le habían devuelto su trabajo y cuando se había regresado a Bunny Burrows había desalojado lo poco que había en su apartamento. Con lo solicitado que eran los departamentos cerca del centro, probablemente el suyo ya había sido ocupado por alguien más. Así que posiblemente ninguno de los dos tendría donde pasar esa noche, además ya casi amanecía, por lo que esperar unas horas más para ir a descanzar a la banca de algun parque no le importaba mucho.

-Tranquila Zanahorias, sabré como arreglarmelas –Le dijo mientras volvía a emprender el paso y abriéndose camino fuera de la comisaría –además no tendré mucho tiempo para estar ahí, esa placa no llegará por sí sola-

Esta vez fue Judy la que paró en seco y lo miró emocionada. Acaso estaba diciendo lo que ella creía?

-Ah ah ah y antes de que lo digas... –dijo el zorro levantando una de sus patas frente a la cara de la policía –Si, entraré a la academia y... el jefe Bogo aceptó hacer caso omiso a mi… "historial criminal" a cambio de unas cuantas horas de servicio comunitario- aseguró no tan orgulloso como creería. Solo esperaba que no le tocara usar esos ridículos uniformes naranjas. Pelaje rojo, uniforme naranja? No, para nada.

Pero un abrazo por parte de Judy lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella aún estaba vestida con su camisa rosa a cuadros y su sencillo pantalón de mezclilla, la diferencia es que ahora llevaba un pequeño vendaje en una de sus patas. La policía lo abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en su pecho y por la forma en que se agitaba su espalda suponía que estaba llorando.

-Los de tu especie son tan sentimentales- volvió a decir mientras devolvía su abrazo con torpeza.

Judy se separó un poco para mirarlo aún con los ojos algo húmedos, a lo que Wilde se puso un poco nervioso sin saber por que.

-Zorro astuto- le dijo simplemente mientras se separaban y ella se limpiaba su rostro con el dorso de su pata. –Nick, en verdad me da mucho gusto, esperaré el momento en que te gradúes y podamos ser compañeros!-Ella le sonrió con optimismo mientras lo tomaba por una de sus patas.

-Si bueno... – dijo soltándose del agarre de la coneja. Se sobó la nuca y fingió demencia mirando el cielo para disimular su rubor. Faltaba poco para el amanecer- si tu pudiste hacerlo, no veo por que yo no- le aseguró con una de sus ya famosas sonrisas caninas, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

-Muy chistoso zorro- Judy volvió a caminar hacia la calle –Pero ahora que eso está resuelto ese asunto, solo nos queda por resolver –

-Espera, que? De qué hablas Zanahorias?–

Judy solo volteó hacia la calle donde la camioneta de su familia estaba perfectamente estacionada en la zona de parquímetros.

-Aún hay que devolver la camioneta-

.-.

 _Y hasta aquí este pequeño one-shot! Sigan leyendo y no olviden dejar review o darle follow :D_


	2. Entre moras y zanahorias

_Hola de nuevo Zootopianos! Aquí vengo con otro pequño one-shot, me alegra saber que les gustó el anterior :D_

 _Disclaimer: Zootopia obviamente no me pertenece._

 _.-._

 **Entre moras y zanahorias**

 **.-.**

-Entonces… Nick –dijo Stu, mientras comían en una enoooorme mesa con los 278 familiares de Judy. –A qué dices que te dedicas exactamente? –

La policía comenzó a sudar frío, se sentía como aquella vez que prácticamente la habían obligado a buscar pareja para su baile de graduación y su padre había interrogado tanto al pobre cobre conejo que al final tuvo que ir sola. Aunque bien sabía que la situación era diferente, no es como si estuviera presentando a Nick como su novio, en todo caso sería su próxima pareja policiaca.

Nick estaba haciendo uso de todo su encanto, llevaba una playera hawaiiana azul con corbata amarilla y a pesar de no ser tan amante de las zanahorias, estaba haciendo perfecto uso de los cubiertos para comer tranquilamente la que amablemente le había servido la madre de Judy al no tener insectos o pescado, ya que ellos no consumían ese tipo de alimentos en su casa

-Trabajaba con un amigo en un pequeño negocio de giro comercial, lo asesoraba con sus inversiones y supervisaba el producto de sus proveedores –respondío con sencillez.

Judy en su mente no sabía si reirse o pisarle una pata. "Asesor de inversiones" "Supervisor de proveedores" JA! Pero bueno, era mejor decirles una pequeña mentira a darles a conocer una red de estafas del bajo mundo de Zootopia

-Ohh eso suena interesante- comentó Bonnie –los zorros son bastante astutos para los negocios – asintió

-Bueno Bonnie- agregó Stu –no todos lo son, ve al pobre Gideon Grey como sufrió para poder abrir su negocio de pasteles –

-Si pero eso fue por la mala reputación que se hizo –dijo Judy metiéndose en la conversación

-Mala reputación ehh? –le dijo Nick con una media sonrisa

-No la malentiendas Nick- interrumpió su madre –el joven Grey si era un… poquito maleducado de niño, incluso llegó a pelearse con él varias veces- recordó mirando a Judy con algo de reproche

-Maleducado?-gritó Stu - Que no recuerdas esa herida que le hizo en su mejilla? Aquello si fue demasiado, esa misma tarde hablé con su padre y… -

-Basta papá, no creo que sea momento de hablar de eso – le dijo Judy con evidente enojo y mirando un poco de reojo a Nick. No quería que pensara mal de toda esa situación. –Además eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora son socios no? –

-Si, lo sentimos –se disculpó la Sra. Hopps –por cierto, aún tengo algunos pasteles de moras, quisieras probar un poco Nick?-

-Claro Sra. Hopps, permitame ayudarle a servirlo –le dijo Nick levantándose y siguiéndola a la cocina, no sin antes voltear hacia Judy y guiñarle el ojo.

Zorro astuto, seguro así podría pedir doble ración sin pena alguna.

.-.

Esa misma noche Judy estaba sentada en el porche de su casa con una cobija con dibujos de zanahorias abrazándola, simplemente mirando el cielo.

Desde luego Zootopia era un lugar increíble, no había tenido mucho tiempo para explorar la ciudad, pero estaba esperando el momento en el que volviera a tener días libres para recorrerla, tenía que conocerla toda y la ventaja de su trabajo es que fácilmente podría lograrlo.

Pero si había algo que definivamente nunca tendría la ciudad, era esa increible vista del cielo nocturno que las luces y los espectaculares no dejaban apreciar.

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, dejando que el frío aire nocturno y el aroma de la tierra húmeda la embargaran. Entonces sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado.

Era Nick con un intento de pijama (seguro prestada por uno de sus hermanos mayores) la cual obviamente era un poco pequeña para él, pero parecía no importarle. De hecho se veía bastante relajado, tal vez demasiado.

Habían pasado una buena tarde recorriendo los sembradios de su familia y riendo cuando se contraban con las flores de los aulladores, demasiado irónico. Sin embargo Nick se sentía un poco distante y esto se debía a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ahora lo entendía mejor, el por qué ella traía ese spray anti-zorros el día que la conoció en Zootopia. Ella había tenido muchos conflictos con ese tal Gideon Grey, pero por su enojo durante la comida, adivinó que no todos se los había contado a sus padres. No es que la justificara, pero si lo ayudaba a entenderla un poco más… y a apreciarla también. El hecho de que no solo ella, si no sus padres también le abrieran las puertas de su casa a pesar de los prejuicios era algo que le hacía traer recuerdos cálidos.

Sin embargo, Judy no parecía tan apacible. Su postura denotaba tensión y cada minuto que pasaba su ceño se fruncía más, como si algo la atormentara.

-Todo bien Zanahorias?-le preguntó

-Si –respondió ella –es solo que ahora que está todo más tranquilo y que sé que tengo un lugar asegurado en la ZPD me hace pensar si extrañaré este lugar o no-

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo-

-Tal vez demasiado- bromeó Judy

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquilo en un lugar –admitió él. –Supongo que espor que estás tu aquí- se le escapó, mientras la policía giró tan rápido su cabeza que casi se lastima el cuello. Nick la miró de reojo algo nervioso –Si, es decir, tu sabes. No tengo muchos amigos y después de vivir en un puente por unos… 15 años, se pierde el sentido de hogar –

-Nick, lo siento yo no… -

-Todo está bien Zanahorias, no es como si no tuviera un lugar a dónde regresar en Zootopia, una familia, es solo que los quise mantener siempre al margen de… -se interrumpió para señalarse- pues de esto –

Hubo un inesperado silencio, la coneja no sabía que debía de decir o hacer. Preguntarle más sobre su familia estaba fuera de línea, ya lo haría el por sí mismo en su momento. Entonces la conversación de la comida vino a su mente.

-Siento que escucharas lo de… lo de Gideon Grey-

-Sentirlo? Por qué?- le preguntó el zorro contrariado

-Pues por que no quiero que pienses mal de mi o de mi familia- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos levemente sonrojada –no quiero volver a perderte-

Nick sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones escapaba rápidamente mientras no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco también. Pero como siempre lo hacía, disimuló sus sentimientos y se limitó a acercarse un poco más a Judy y pasarle un brazo por los hombros, pegando su cuerpo al suyo envuelto en la manta.

No necesitaban decirse nada más.

Excepto…

-Es en serio coneja? Una manta de zanahorias? Que cliché eres… -

-Niiiiiick!-

.-.

 _Espero que les haya gustado, en este traté de incorporar un poco más de romance, es algo que se irá dando conforme avance la historia… Sigan leyendo y no olviden dejar review o darle follow :D_


End file.
